The Black List
by Wakuseino
Summary: Indefinately a Dark fic. Has your common plotline: New set of Digidestined, new challenges. However, things go awry when they end up having to choose sides...


  
**The Black List:   
By: _Dustin Perrault (Wakuseino)_**   
  
_Well, it's about time the world knew the truth about the things we went through, us new "Digidestined". I don't remember   
how long it's been, but I remember how it all started like yesterday, even though I know it's been at least years.   
  
Oh, right, I haven't told who I am yet. I'm Toshinori Inoue, although I've also been called a slew of names I would like   
to forget. I've got short black hair, with a purplish tinge to them, and I hold the crest of Justice, otherwise known as   
the crest of Darkness. I'm about 150 pounds and am 6'1. Or at least, that's what I was when the story began.   
  
I guess it all started on that grassy plain thatI landed in when I was sent to the digital world. If it weren't for the   
fact that I was concerned about where I was, I might have enjoyed the scenery. I guess if I just did that, I might have   
saved myself from almost everything. However, I was never that kind of person, and decided to go hunting for... anything.   
All I knew was that I was in the middle of nowhere with no food and there wasn't anything but trees in the like.   
  
Ironically, most of the rest of my life would be spent around here. Of course, I didn't know that at the time, and, as such,   
ended up meeting with two people that changed my life forever: Yokomon and Akio. Of course, back then, they were so much   
different than they are today._   
  
**(Page 1 of the auto-biography of Inoue Toshinori, 2005 - 2022)**   
  
It was an average day in the Digital World. As usual, it was disturbingly peaceful, despite the monsters that everyone knew   
were around. The fact that there WAS so much peace put all the humans in the area on alert. They were all waiting for the   
day they knew would come: the day when the Virii attacked, attempting to wipe them all out of the Digital World. Knowing   
that day would come and never knowing when it would come put the humans on edge. All they could do was prepare for invasion,   
and wait.   
  
However, our story doesn't begin there. In fact, it begins at a depopulated plains in the grassland, where one unfortunate   
human was left. The transport to the digital world had been risky lately, and many of those that were thought to need   
"extraneous training" were sent to the digital world to learn the things they needed to learn in life. However, everyone   
knew that for some reason, the portals were no longer the two-way portals they used to be. Now, once a person was in the   
digital world, they were trapped there forever.   
  
Some volunteered to go to the diigtal world, in an attempt to help out those who were inside the digital world, but a vast   
majority of them were forced to go to the digital world. Thus, our story begins with one boy, aged 15 named Toshinori. He,   
like many others, did not go there by choice. It was his mother's pressuring that sent him to this dangerous place.   
  
Of course, his mother didn't see it that way. His mother was one of the digidestined themselves, and had fond memories of   
the digital world. As such, she decided that he should have a chance at similar memories. However, Toshinori was never the   
out-doors type. Thus, he ended up reluctantly submitting to his mother's demands. She was, after all, the only family he had.   
  
He stood up, remembering the events of the past few weeks. Then, looking around, he realized that he was as far from any   
kind of civilization as he could be. Thus, he began walking, hunting for any sight of the civilization he knew had been set   
up in the digital world. However, he instead ended up tripping over... a purple-plant-like thing, for lack of a better   
description. Of course, this plant-like thing had a name. The same name as the rest of its species, in fact. Yokomon.   
  
However, Toshinori had no idea what Yokomon are, and he was thus extremely surprised when the thing talked to him, or, more   
accurately, hopped up onto his face and yelled at him.   
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing stepping on me?! Noone kicks around Yokomon and gets away with it!"   
  
This continued for about an hour until the Yokomon calmed down, in which case it got off Toshinori's face and offered to   
come with him on his journey. Toshinori blinked.   
  
"Why would you want to come with me now?"   
  
"Because we're partners now. The first Digimon a human touches is their partner, so we're stuck with eachother."   
  
"Oh... kay... Can you tell me where to find the "Training Center" then?"   
  
The Training Center was common slang for the "school" in the digital world that the unfortunate humans stuck in there were   
supposed to go to. If they didn't go to it quickly, they usually spent most of their time wandering aimlessly.   
  
"Well, just follow me and we'll get there in no time."   
  
Toshinori followed Yokomon's advice and followed it. Unfortunately, with the fact that Yokomon had to hop with every step,   
they weren't going as quickly as Toshinori had hoped. By the time it was nightfall, it felt to Toshinori that he had barely   
gone anywhere. However, Yokomon was quite proud of itself.   
  
"I can't believe we made such great time! I've seen other Digimon that have taken 4 times as long to get her from way over   
there!" Toshinori sighed at Yokomon's enraptured disposition.   
  
"We could have done a lot better. How about this? I'll carry you, and you tell me where to go?" Yokomon looked like it was   
about to argue, but it noted that it WOULD be faster if Toshinori carried it.   
  
"All right, just be careful not to hurt me."   
  
"Ok, let's get going." Toshinori said as he picked up Yokomon. Holding Yokomon, he continued his quest until he ended up   
meeting up with another human.   
  
"Hey! What are you doing wandering around aimlessly like that? You're just going to get yourself lost!" Yokomon shouted,   
being loud, as usual. The human rushed over to the group, and spoke his first words.   
  
"Is that... a Digimon?" The human spoke as he carefully petted Yokomon's head.   
  
"I... think so..." Toshinori answered.   
  
"What do you mean "YOU THINK SO"?!!!! Of course I'm a Digimon!!!! I'm a Yokomon!!!!" the new human was the first to respond   
to Yokomon's outburst.   
  
"I'm Akio. Akio Tsukiyno. Nice to meet you, Yokomon." Yokomon calmed down almost instantly.   
  
"Finally, someone who's polite. I just wish I was YOUR partner instead of this moron's partner..." Akio laughed a little as   
Toshinori glared at Yokomon.   
  
"You two seem to be getting along perfectly. But actually, I was looking for my own Digimon partner... I know I'm supposed   
to have one, but..." Akio shook his head. Toshinori quickly changed the subject by FINALLY introducing himself.   
  
"Well, I guess I should tell you my name, both of you. I'm Toshinori Inoue." Both Akio and Yokomon snapped to attention at   
hearing his name.   
  
"Did you say 'Inoue'?" Akio questioned.   
  
"Yeah, what about it?"   
  
Akio tried to say something, but nothing came out. Finally he gave up and just said "Never mind.". Then Akio remembered   
something.   
  
"Oh! Right, I almost forgot. You didn't bring any food with you when you came to the digital world, did you?" Toshinori   
shook his head.   
  
"Well, I've got lots! Why don't you two have as much as you like, then we can set up camp." Akio announced.   
  
However, someone else was watching the three. This someone was a navy blue bat with a skull on the top of its head.  
  
  
"Toshinori... you were supposed to be MY partner!"   
  
(End Part 1)


End file.
